


Origami

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Finn/Ren only suggested and even in suggestion unhealthy, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, what could you expect from this ship XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Finn should know better than to find him seductive.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



In The Resistance’s prison Ren manages to look even more unstable than he did on the _Finalizer’s_ bridge. Finn finds it impressive, in a terrifying, hair-raising way.

‘You broke the Order’s programming. You’ll break from my mother’s influence, too. You are a free spirit.’ Ren laughs. ‘Or should I say: a traitor?’

‘I’m not going to—’

‘You betrayed your comrades, you will betray your friends, you escaped from my army, you will escape from my mother’s party. Et cetera. Language’s just a currency. One may exchange it, but the worth doesn’t change.’ Ren’s eyes are dark, focused on Finn, pulling him like a black hole. ‘You didn’t want to die for that war—you didn’t want to die at all. You wanted freedom—from death. A greedy wish, but the Dark Side may grant it. I—’ Ren licks his lips, just a quick move of a tip of his tongue, and yet Finn’s knees go weak ‘—may grant it. Come to me, when you’re ready.’

‘Aha. Come here and, let me guess—free you?’

Ren shakes his head. ‘I can free myself at any time.’ His hand touches the glass between them. ‘I’m just waiting for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ashling - <3 <3 <3 for helping me!


End file.
